scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town
Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town is a PC game by The Learning Company. It was included as part of the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures collection. Premise The gang go to Los Burritos to uncover the mystery of the Faceless Rider. Synopsis ''Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town ''starts off with the player encountering the monster of this game; The Faceless Rider. However, it soon transitions to Mystery Inc. who are currently on there way to the abanonded ghost town, Los Burritos. Once they arrive, they learn the town wasn't so abanonded after all. Over the course of the game, you will meet a many suspects, and depending on the clues given and the difficulty setting, the culprit will be one of them. The first suspect you meet is Artie Fackt, who is chained to a chair in the saloon. After freeing him, you have an encounter with the ghostly ghoul himself in a mini-game, but only if you click on the pie on the stool. As the game progresses, you end up getting separated from the gang and meet the remaining suspects overtime, you can find all suspects in their own section. Occasionally, you will be stopped by the Faceless Rider, and won't be able to explore said area until later. Once the player has collected all 5 clues, by then, you will have learned that there is a legend of a western gang called; The Brick In The Wall Gang. These gangsters got their name from hiding bricks of gold in the walls of buildings by, you guessed it, disguising their valubles as ordinary bricks. Then, you can capture the monster, and use your clues to unmask the suspect, being one of the side characters you've met in game. Be careful though, some of the clues will try to throw you off. You want to try and match each clue with each suspect based on their personality, appearance, or items you've seen that they had. The suspect that matches with the most clues is your culprit. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Faceless Rider Other characters: * Rabbit * Officer Wyatt Locations * Puerto Rico ** Los Borritos *** Saloon *** Sheriff's office *** Post office ** El Cinco Objects * Officer Wyatt's handcuffs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Advertised features: ** Enjoy virtually unlimited game scenarios -- the clues, villains, and outcome change each time you play. ** 3 levels of difficulty: Spooky, Spookier and Spooktacular. ** Explore over 25 fully interactive areas. ** Discover valuable clues that help solve the mystery. ** Solve puzzles and complete activities for game clues. ** Enjoy cinematic, TV-like animations, movies and an original soundtrack. ** Builds thinking and problem-solving skills. ** Develops research skills, deductive reasoning, and logical analysis. ** Recommended for ages 5-10. * The title card at the beginning of the game is reminiscent of ones used in for the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! TV series. Quotes Gallery Showdown in Ghost Town cover.jpg| External links * Buy from Amazon.com }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures Category:Video games